Pecado Tentador
by Akira Nokone
Summary: Rin y Len son gemelos, Len ama a Rin, pero ¿ella siente lo mismo por el? RxL (si no te gusta no leas) PD: Si no dejas reviews Kat te violara...


Hola aquí les traigo este pequeño fic para que disfruten! Piedad es nuestro primer fic, como dice en nuestro perfil, nuestra ortografía no es muy buena….

Atte: Akira Nokone y Kat Hagane!

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen a Yamaha **_**_**

Una Semana Sin Padres

Dia 1º: _**Sensaciones **_

Una tarde, en la ciudad de Tokio, en la mansión Kagamine, un par de gemelos discutían temas de poca importancia, mientras sus padres alistaban su equipaje para ir a una reunión en Okinawa

Ellos esperaban con ansias que sus padres se retirasen de la mansión, ya que ambos tenían planes para esa noche, planeaban hacer una pequeña reunión de amigos en la ausencia de sus padres, estos no tardarían mucho en partir mientras, Rin y Len estaban en su habitación hablando

-Len, no te parece fantástico que no quedemos solos una semana? – el aludido solo asintió y se dispuso a terminar una lista pendiente

-Mmmm…..A ver Rin ya le dijiste a Miku y a Luka a que hora tenían que venir? – dijo apartando la vista de la lista para observar a Rin, esta solo asintió y se quedo mirando fijamente el techo

-Es una pena que Gumi no pueda venir, Gakupo fue muy injusto por castigarle- dijo haciendo un puchero '' _aunque lo que ella hizo no estaba bien, no era razón para castigarle''_

- Creo que tienes razón, pero hay que admitir que ella no debió aventarle un helado a Kaito-'' _fue gracioso ,pero no debió hacerlo'', _en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abre, dejando ver a dos adultos de mas o menos 30 o 31 años

-Rin, Len…. Ya debemos irnos – dijo su padre

-Estan seguros de que no necesitan que llame a Izumi?- dijo su madre, ellos por su parte asintieron- Ok recuerden en la cocina hay unas notas de las cosas que tienen que hacer, como Izumi no esta ustedes se encargaran de la limpieza, Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamar a la tia Meiko-al decir eso los rubios asintieron – los extrañaremos…. Nos vemos en una semana

-No se metan en problemas…-esta vez dijo el padre

Al decir eso ellos se despidieron de sus padres, esperaron hasta que el auto de sus padres salió de su vista para cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo a su habitación y llamar a sus invitados

-Len, Miku y Luka vendrán pronto- dijo Rin saltando en su cama

-amm… Bueno

-Llamaste a Kaito y a Gakupo?- el aludido solo asintió – estas muy callado, ¿pasa algo?

-No, solo que… dudo que podamos sobrevivir sin la ayuda de Izumi… Aunque si queríamos que los chicos viniesen, Izumi no podía estar aquí porque ella de seguro le diría a mama y papa

-Tranquilo, estaremos bien ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para quedarnos solos, no podemos vivir todo el tiempo de nuestros padres…

-…-'_'no me preocupo por eso, es por ti desde que tuve ese sueño trato de evitar a toda costa estar solo contigo'' _pensóel rubio-B-bueno creo que tienes razón

-Estas muy pensativo…. Me preocupas

-No es nada ya te lo dije….

En ese momento tocan el timbre de la mansión, Los gemelos corrieron a la puerta para ver a sus invitados, estos esperaban en la puerta con ansias

-…-*abre la puerta*- ¡Kaito! – grito el rubio tirándose encima del aludido

-L-len suéltame pareces mi novia….

-Hmp… solo te eche de menos, ¿no puedo extrañar a mi mejor amigo?

-Si pero tampoco es que teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, Ademas quitate de encima es extraño- dijo el peli azul empujando al rubio

-Hola Len- dijo el peli violeta

-¡Miku, Luka!- chillo la rubia abrazando a sus amigas- ¡Las he echado mucho de menos!

-Nosotras a ti Rin- dijo Luka

-¡Pasen tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! –dijo la rubia invitando a pasar a sus amigos

-…-Suspiro- Wow chicos esta casa si que es grande…

-Aun no han visto nada…..-dijo el rubio

Y si fue como los rubios dieron un recorrido por toda la ''casa'' a sus visitas, dejaron para el final la alberca donde planeaban nadar y jugar un rato

_-_chicas vamos a nadar un rato

-P-pero rin no trajimos bañadores- dijo Miku

-Tranquilas, yo les prestare unos!- dijo Rin

-Rin… No creo que tus trajes de baño nos queden, nuestro cuerpo es diferente al tuyo-esta vez dijo Luka arqueando una ceja

-Quien dijo que les iba a prestar uno mio?

-… entonces ok

Dicho esto Rin guio a las chicas a la habitación de sus padres, tomaron unos bañadores de su madre y se los probaron, Miku llevaba un traje de baño blanco con franjas aqua , Luka escogió un traje de baño beige con detalles café y dorado

Luego de eso fueron a la alberca, ahí esperaban con ansias los chicos, cada uno con un traje de baño de Len puesto, el antes mencionado casi le estalla su nariz cuando las chicas salieron a la alberca _''Aparte de Shota…¿también es un hentai?''_ pensó la peli rosa

-Bueno que esperan…¡chapuzon! – grito Miku, esta se lanzo en la piscina- ¡No sean aguafiestas y entren al agua!

-Vamos Len – dijo Rin tomando a Len del brazo, lo halo a la piscina y lo empujo dentro de esta, el aludido solo pudo decir un ''ah''- ¡Jejeje… tienes todo el pelo en la cara, te ves muy mono!

-¿Ah si?- Dijo el rubio tomando del tobillo a su hermana, haciendo a esta caer en la piscina – Te ves rara con el flequillo en el rostro…

-¡Ustedes dos son tan Kawaii!- dijo Miku abrazando a ambos gemelos – Kaito te ves bien- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Jeje tu también miku

-Uff… Dejen de ser tan romanticos, me dan ganas de vomitar…- dijo la peli rosa tapando su boca con su mano izquierda

-Luka no seas tan aburrida- dijo Gakupo empujando a Luka a la piscina

-…-tose- Gakupo cuando salga de aquí sabras lo que es sentir el infierno en carne viva- dijo la peli rosa

-Huy! Que miedo tengo….-dijo el peli violeta con una cara de ''ho por dios que miedo''

Llego la noche, Kaito , Miku , Luka y Gakupo tenían que irse a sus casas a dormir, esa tarde fue muy agitada

-Rin, Len nos vemos mañana- dijo Gakupo

-¡Adios chicos!- dijo Miku abrazando a los gemelos

-Miku, no podemos respirar!- dijeron ambos rubios tratando de zafarse de aquel abrazo

-Ups.. disculpen

-Bueno nos vemos mañana chicos adiós!

-Adios…- dijeron ambos rubios

-Len, yo me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada..- dijo la rubia frotando uno de sus ojos

-Esta bien, luego te alcanzo

-Buenas noches Len

-Buenas noches Rin

Paso la noche, Len se quedo dormido en el sofá del estudio, para no tener que dormir junto con su hermana, el simple hecho de que no había nadie mas en casa lo tentaba un poco…

_Continuara…_

_**Hola espero les agrade nuestro primer fic… posiblemente sea algo corto, pero es que no tenemos muchas ideas y cierta pervertida quería poner escenas pon contenido explicito antes de tiempo…**_

_**Kat: no me critiques, además tenia razón, algunas personas leen fics para imaginarse lo que están haciendo( no lo nieguen pervertidos los observo mientras leen)**_

_**Bueno dejando de lado a la loca psicópata **_

_**Si no me dejan reviews, enviare a Kat a sus casas para que los violen…. Se donde viven ¬¬**_

_**-Sayonara, nos leemos juego!*-***_


End file.
